


A Gesture

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brat Tony, D/s, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Includes a moodboard, M/M, Prompt Game, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Sub Tony Stark, Tony is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Tony's in a bad mood, Bucky (his Daddy) helps him out of it.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	A Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys, especially in a Daddy/brat dynamic :')
> 
> Prompt I recieved (from a prompt game): "It's cold, you should take my jacket."
> 
>   
> ~~~ 
> 
> I've made a header size ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/621000579144105985/mayhaps-81-its-cold-you-should-take-my-jacket%E2%80%9C%20rel=)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr. 

  
Tony had been in a mood since he woke up, Bucky’s usual tactics to cheer him up hadn’t worked. They had to leave to celebrate Sam’s birthday with their friends, which meant that his _tactic_ options were halved. He couldn’t pull his boy over his knee in public, as much as he wanted to. Sam definitely wouldn’t have appreciated that, he already complained he knew too much about the goings on in their bedroom.

Even Tony knew he was pushing his luck, being snippy with his partner and his sour mood wasn’t missed by their company. He was stressed and overtired, Bucky had to carry him from his lab the night before. 

It had gotten darker by the time they left, walking next to each other. The night’s air cool against their skin, Bucky had a hoodie on, one Tony loved to borrow (steal) from him. Bucky’s eyes flicked over to him, seeing if he was being given the silent treatment. It always felt odd considering most of the time he had the opposite problem, his brat loved getting mouthy. Bucky found it amusing, it was usually playful but that day Tony had blurred the lines between cheekiness and disrespect.

He shook his head, lip twitching. “I told ya to bring a jacket, doll. What was it you said, huh? To go fuck myself?” He snorted at the memory, Tony had been a _real_ shit, lucky for him Bucky had a sense of humour and the patience to wait until they got home before punishing him.

“I stand by that.” Tony gave him an indignant look, smirking a little when Bucky cocked an eyebrow. “And I don’t need a jacket anyway, I’m _fine.”_ He said, pretending that he was not visibly shivering. 

As tempted as Bucky was to leave it at that and let it be a lesson, he took off his jacket. He didn’t get cold like his boy and even if he did, his Daddy instincts would trump letting him shake like that. He was a Daddy, not a monster.

 **“It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”** Bucky held it out for him with an expectant expression, frowning when Tony crossed his arms instead. 

“I don’t want it.” Tony stated, a little huffy and sounding childish even to his own ears but he didn’t care. 

His gaze darted to Bucky’s though, heart starting to thump. They both knew what he wanted, why he was acting out, to be put back in his place and reminded who was in charge. But whenever he acted that way Tony worried in the back of his mind- that this would be it, this would push his Daddy away. People could only handle him for so long, why would Bucky be any different?

Bucky stopped walking, instead guiding Tony with a hand on his back, until they were behind a building to have some privacy. 

“I wasn’t asking, babydoll.” Bucky’s voice was quieter now but firmer. “Arms. Out.” he instructed, using his Daddy voice.

A dumbstruck Tony did as he was told, let his Daddy put the jacket on for him, zipping it up when he was done. Bucky cupped Tony’s face, breathing out heavily through his nose and tipping his face up to peer down at him. Heat flooded Tony’s cheeks, suddenly not so cold anymore. 

Tony thought he was in trouble, about to be reprimanded or told what his punishment would be. Bucky’s plan for when they got home changed and he smiled at him crookedly, like he’d gotten on his last nerve but it was also so full of love. 

“Haven’t had Daddy to yourself for a while have ya, doll? All cooped up in your lab, then sharin’ me with everyone else today,” he murmured sympathetically, fingers playing with his hair. All Tony could do was nod and hope his Daddy knew what he needed when he didn’t even know himself. 

“Let’s getcha home, yeah? And you got me all to yourself, Daddy’ll give ya the attention you deserve,” he put an arm around his shoulders, kissing his hair and leading him towards his bike. Tony’s stomach flipped, his mood having improved quickly. 

Bucky knew when a punishment was needed just like he knew when Tony was in need of some Daddy time instead. When they both were. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
